


come hang out 'cause you're out of your mind

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: skz soft stories T^T [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin-centric, Non-Idol, OT8, Polyamory, Sad Kim Seungmin, felix wont let them do an 'unproper' pinky promise, ive always wanted to say that, not beta read we die like men, skz is whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: you're working so damn hard you forgot what you likeyeah... i'll be there next time~*~*~*~Seungmin thinks that his friends are gonna forget him and move on.(edited to be an OT8 fic)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: skz soft stories T^T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714135
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	come hang out 'cause you're out of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> alright so just a slight TW: seungmin has a panic attack from "He dropped the book onto the floor" to "The steady thump-thump was comforting to him" 
> 
> i added a sort of heads up as well where it says ((TW)) and goes to ((TW END))
> 
> please take care of yourself <3

Seungmin was always a hard worker. He liked to stay on top of his grades, keep his life balanced. But eventually he started getting progressively worse. He'd begun to decline hanging out with his friends. They persisted and persisted in trying to get him to get out of his apartment, but he was determined and stubborn. 

_[a chat between aussie king and minminseung]_

**[aussie king]**

seungminnie!

me and sungie

are going to the movies!

wanna come??

**[minminseung]**

sorry felix

i can't

lots of work to do

**[aussie king]**

ah okay

that's fine!

hope you get that done soon!

**[minminseung]**

thanks

~~

At times his heart ached and his fingers trembled and he had the fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, if he spent a single afternoon with them it would be okay. Life would be okay. The time would stop spilling through his fingers, he could hold onto things better. Things would get easier.

But his brain told him that if he got things out of the way now, he'd have more time later. It probably wasn't the most logical thought, but it comforted him after long nights of studying and missing his friends's comforting presence. 

He was sitting in the library, bent over a textbook. He felt someone's head rest atop his own and tilted his head up to look at Chan. The elder flashed him a smile and Seungmin felt his inside's twist. "Minnie! Wanna come with me and Bin to go get lunch?" Chan sat next to Seungmin, eyes shining.

Seungmin almost felt like crying. "Nah, sorry Chan. I've already eaten and I've got to study for a test coming up." Seungmin regretted every word that left his mouth after the light in Chan's eyes dimmed down. He wanted to cry even more as Chan ruffled his hair and stood up. 

"That's okay! Take care of yourself, Seungmin!" Chan left with a wave. 

~~

Sometimes he almost broke and said yes. But he always caught himself. 

_[IN-BIN-MIN-JIN]_

**[ininjeong]**

hey! 

wanna have a 'in' only movie night??

ive got lots of free time lol

and i bought popcorn!

**[jinjinhyun]**

sure!

**[binbinchang]**

yeah ill come

**[ininjeong]**

minnie?

**[minminseung]**

_i guess i can come  
_

_i guess i can c\_

_i gues\_

sorry

ive got hw to do

next time?

**[ininjeong]**

aww :(

oki

~~

There were even times that they tag-teamed against him. Just as now, with both Minho and Jisung pouting at him. Jisung was hanging off of his shoulders as he tried to finish up the essay he was working on. "Jisung! Get off!" 

Jisung only pouted even more, whining as he spoke. "But why? Minnie! Come hang out!~" He hugged Seungmin tighter, making the younger roll his eyes. "Pleeeeease?"

"I can't Sungie. I've got work to do." Seungmin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd love to but I just can't. Maybe sometime else." He pried Jisung's fingers off of his shoulders and pushed him over to where Minho was standing.

Minho just looked at him with a sad expression that he couldn't bear. "Alright, Minnie. Take care of yourself, 'kay?" The worried tone in the elder's voice made Seungmin's heart ache. He didn't like hearing him so sad. It just didn't suit him. 

"Yeah..." 

~~

And then they stopped. The questions, the offers, it stopped. 

_[IN-MIN-BIN-JIN]_

**[jinjinhyun]**

ugh im tired

**[ininjeong]**

aww do you need me to

come over and cuddle you?

**[jinjinhyun]**

yES

**[ininjeong]**

alright

**[binbinchang]**

if yallre going i guess ill go too

make it a group thing

**[ininjeong]**

its a deal!

see you guys there!

youll get lots of 'in' only cuddles jinnie XD

**[jinjinhyun]**

yay!~

Seungmin turned his phone off, blinking back tears.

~~

_[a chat between aussie king and minminseung]_

**[minminseung]**

did you get my notes from class?

**[aussie king]**

yes!

thank you so much!

i dunno what id do w/out you XD

**[minminseung]**

haha

Felix didn't ask if they could study together the way he usually did.

~~

Eventually, the interactions he had with his friends went down to a minimum as well. Seungmin waved to Chan in the hallway, and the elder just waved back before speeding off, linking arms with Changbin on the way there. Seungmin's hand dropped to his side as he watched them. 

It was like that for at least 4 days before he saw something much more painful. As he sat in the library, he looked out the window, gaze sweeping over the college's grounds. He paused, staring at a group underneath a shady oak tree. His heart dropped as he looked at who was there. 

Hyunjin sat with Jeongin and Changbin, the former two playing keep away with Bin's beanie. Felix sat a few feet away, giggling as he watched them. Next to him, Jisung was laying with his head in Minho's lap, asleep. Minho was a looking down at him with a fond expression as he ran a hand through Jisung's locks. Chan sat a few feet further, looking at the rest of the group, shaking his head and smiling. 

Seungmin dashed to the bathroom, where he let the tears fall freely. His shoulders shook as he silently cried. He hadn't even gotten a text asking if he'd join them. After he stopped crying, he pulled some makeup out of his bag and made himself look presentable. When he was finished, he walked out as if nothing had happened. 

~~

Seungmin was so confused. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did every part of him ache at the thought that he and his friends were drifting apart? Since he didn't have answers, he decided to ask someone he trusted. His partner for one of the projects in a class of his was nice, he trusted the elder boy enough. 

_[a chat between hoa.the.boa and minminseung]_

**[minminseung]**

hey hua

you've got a minor in lit

right?

literature i mean

**[hoa.the.boa]**

yepyep!

why do you ask?

**minminseung]**

so you know

how to like

develop characters

right?

**[hoa.the.boa]**

err yeah

**[minminseung]**

so um

theres a book im reading

and this character's friends

kind of grow distant

a little

but like

the character misses them a ton

like

the character gets really sad

and can hardly think about anything else

**[hoa.the.boa]**

ooh?

does the character feel 

lost and lonely?

**minminseung]**

yeah

the character does

**[hoa.the.boa]**

soooooounds like the char

might be in love

w/ their friends

**[minminseung]**

like...

in LOVE in love?

**[hoa.the.boa]**

uh

yes?

how abt you do some guesstimating

if the character 

were to suddenly be w/ their friends again

how do you think they'd feel?

**[minminseung]**

happy

like they would be grounded again

they'd have their other sides back

**[hoa.the.boa]**

yep

the character

is in love

**[minminseung]**

in love...

wow

okay

if

if you could give advice to the character

about what to do

what would you say to them?

**[hoa.the.boa]**

seungmin

id say

go get 'em

don't let distance take away your happiness

yeah sometimes we make bad choices

and yeah we have to live with the consequences

but there's always a way to change things for the better

and they might not go back to being the same

but that's why its 'change', not 'return'

**[minminseung]**

you know im not talking about a book

dont you

**[hoa.the.boa]**

yeah

but hey

seriously

u got this

stay strong

**[minminseung]**

thanks hua

**[hoa.the.boa]**

no problem min

~~

The straw that broke the camel's back was when he was sitting alone in his apartment, clearing out his closet. He found a photo album sitting on a shelf, near the back. He brushed dust off the cover and walked over to his bed, opening it up. His mouth fell open as he looked at the contents inside. 

The first photo was of him and Hyunjin as Elementary school kids. They had their backpacks slung over their shoulders, hair mussed up and Hyunjin was missing a tooth. They looked carefree and happy. There was a caption in Seungmin's handwriting which read, "remember this?".

The next was of Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix. They were holding up a trophy between the three of them. This was after the Middle School dance competition where they had won first place as a trio. The caption was, "you're always 1st in my heart".

Another was of Chan, the elder passed out on someone's couch. A blanket had been draped over him, and he looked peaceful. This was after he had pulled 2 all-nighters in a row, Seungmin remembered. The caption read, "finally".

Then another of Chan, Jisung, and Changbin. This was when they had first started producing music. They were each bent over the same computer, smiling as they listened to whatever song was playing. They looked proud of it. The caption was, "keep working hard. i believe in you.".

Then there was a picture of Seungmin and Jeongin, the younger was dressed in his graduation robes, hugging Seungmin tightly. You couldn't see from the photo, but Jeongin had tears streaming down his face. The caption was, "you're getting there.".

And finally, there was one of all of them. It had been taken by his mother, he remembered. Chan was sitting normally, smiling at the camera. Felix was mid-laugh as he looked at Jeongin and Hyunjin both pinching on of Changbin's cheeks, neither looking at the camera. Minho was burying his face in Jisung's neck, the younger scrunching his nose up like a squirrel. Seungmin was sitting in between Felix and Jeongin, rolling his eyes. The caption was, "i'll always remember.".

**((TW))**

Seungmin didn't realize he was crying until a droplet landed on the paper. He dropped the book onto the floor as he curled up on his bed, sobbing. His shoulders were shaking and he could hardly breath. There were so many things going through his head as he grabbed his phone, fingers trembling. He was glad it was already unlocked, because he could hardly see through his blurry tear-filled eyes. 

He clicked on Hyunjin's contact and hit the 'call' button, sobbing harder as he remembered when he had done this almost every night. He missed that. 

Hyunjin picked up, calling out, _"Hello? It's like, super late, Minnie. Why'd you call?"_

Seungmin couldn't respond, burying his face into his arms, as he continued crying. 

Hyunjin's voice sounded worried as he spoke again. _"Seungmin? Is everything okay?"_

Seungmin finally found his voice, holding his phone close to his face. "N-no... Hyun-hyunjin..." He choked back another sob.

 _"Seungmin? Hey, what's wrong?"_ Hyunjin's voice was slightly frantic now. 

"I-I don't know! Ev-everything's suddenly t-too much!" Seungmin whimpered as he curled further in on himself. "Hyunjin, I need you..." He hated that he was stuttering, but the words were hard to get past his teeth.

 _"Okay, okay. I'll be there in 10. Stay with me, okay Minnie? Take deep breaths. It's alright."_ There were sounds of movement on Hyunjin's side, the elder clearly getting up from wherever he was. Then a slam was heard as he walked out of his apartment. 

Seungmin tried his best to take in deep breaths, but his lungs didn't want to take in the oxygen. He coughed a few times, screwing his eyes shut. 

_"It's okay, Min. I'm almost there. Is your door unlocked?"_ Hyunjin's voice was even and soft. 

"Y-yeah..." 

_"Alright, I'm on your floor. I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"_

"Okay..." 

As soon as Hyunjin hung up, Seungmin heard his front door swing open. He uncurled himself and stood up on his shaking legs, stumbling out of his bedroom. He met Hyunjin, who was throwing his coat to the side. When Hyunjin looked at the state Seungmin was in, he wasted no time rushing over to the boy and wrapping him in a hug. He rubbed Seungmin's back as the younger cried into his shoulder. 

Hyunjin walked them back into Seungmin's bedroom, helping the other sit down on his bed. Hyunjin picked up the fall photo album with a sad smile, setting it onto the bedside table. He sat down next to Seungmin and hugged him again. Seungmin's head was pressed against his chest, right where his heart was. The steady _thump-thump_ was comforting to him, making it hard for the younger to fight off sleep. 

**((TW END))**

Hyunjin must have noticed how tired Seungmin was, because he situated the two so that they were lying down, Seungmin on top of him. "Minnie... It's okay... You can sleep now. I'm here." He began carding a hand through Seungmin's hair. 

The younger was half-asleep, but he whispered to Hyunjin. "I missed this. I missed you. I missed all of you. When you guys started ignoring me it kinda hurt. But like, It made sense? I think..." He yawned. "I was kinda doing the same thing to you. I guess I'm just scared that one day we'll all just... stop being friends. We'll grow up and move on with our lives. I know that seems kinda weird with how I acted, but I guess I just didn't want it to be so painful when it eventually happened. I suppose I was kinda prepping myself for when it happens." Tears were gathering in his eyes again, but he continued to whisper.

"I talked to a friend of mine. I told him about how much I missed you guys and how I felt lost and lonely. He told me that I'm in love you all. I think he's right." With that, Seungmin closed his eyes. 

Hyunjin wanted to respond so badly, but he knew that now wasn't the time. He just continued to stroke Seungmin's hair, waiting until the boy was finally lulled to sleep. As Seungmin's breathing evened out, Hyunjin let a few tears slip down his face as he pressed a kiss to Seungmin's head. Soon, he too was asleep.

~~

When Hyunjin woke up (thankfully before Seungmin) he immediately pulled out his phone. They had to talk as an entire group and he wasn't going to postpone it. 

_[seungmin fanclub]_

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

yall best be awake

jisung i give you permission

to bite anyone that isnt awake

**[minnie's actual #1 fan]**

im up

**[president of the club]**

yeah im up

why are you up so early, tho?

normally ur dead asleep 

by this time still

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

well

something came up

i gotta talk to everyone abt it tho

**[binnie loves minnie]**

if you need to talk to everyone

why didnt you message in 

the gc

with everyone in it

why here?

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

well

its seungmin related

**[minnie's minnie]**

WHO GAVE JISUNG

PERMISSION TO BITE ME

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

well i need you awake

**[minnie's minnie]**

HYUNJIN YOU LITTLE SHIT

**[i <3 minnie]**

id probabl ydo it anyways

w/out permission

hyunjin just gave me

an excuse ;)

**[minnie's koala]**

im glad i dont live w/ yall

i got my own place!! 

:P

**[president of the club]**

you dont fail to remind us

every day

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

if ur all awake

pls come to minnie's apartment

**[minnie's koala]**

is that where you are rn?

**[minnie's #1 fan]**

yep

**[president of the club]**

'kay

ill have my peeps over in 15

**[minnie's koala]**

ill be there in 10

~~

Hyunjin gently shook Seungmin awake, the boy sitting up and blinking in confusion. Then his expression grew panicked, as he seemingly remembered why Hyunjin was over in the first place. He started apologizing over and over, but Hyunjin shushed him. "It's okay, Minnie." 

Seungmin dipped his head. "If you say so." 

"I do. But there's also something else..." Hyunjin paused, biting his lip. "You remember what you told me last night? When you were about to fall asleep?" 

The slow nod Seungmin gave made him even more worried. Seungmin wasn't looking at him. 

"We've got to talk about that. And not just me and you. Everyone." Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's hand and squeezed it, watching as a few tears slipped down Seungmin's cheeks. He sighed. "I texted them all and asked them to come here, but if you really don't want to talk about it right now, then we don't have to." 

"No... I... I wanna get it over with." Seungmin mumbled. 

Hyunjin frowned but nodded. "Alright. Felix should be here first. Do you wanna get dressed or should we just go into the living room?" 

Seungmin shrugged. "I'm feeling kinda lazy. Let's go sit." 

So Hyunjin followed Seungmin out to his (small) living room, where he sat down. Seungmin was about to sit down in the arm chair on the opposite side of the room, but Hyunjin grabbed his wrist before he could. He pulled Seungmin down next to him and latched onto him. "Nah, you're not getting away from me." He hugged Seungmin tighter as the boy tried to squirm out of his grip. 

That's when there was a knock on the door. "Hyunjin, let me up so I can-"

"JUST COME IN! IT SHOULD BE UNLOCKED!" 

Felix opened the door and walked inside, closing it after he came inside. He chuckled as he watched the two in the living room, before going to sit next to Seungmin on his other side. He hugged Seungmin as well, sandwiching him in an embrace too-tight to actually be comfy for any of them. 

A few minutes later the rest of them arrived, Jisung barging in through the door first. He whined at seeing Seungmin was already being hugged, but was pacified when Changbin offered to let the boy cling to him. So he did, situating them across from the couch on the floor. 

"Can somebody _please_ save me from the koala and the octopus?" Seungmin pouted as the rest just shook their heads or chuckled at the sight. "No one? Damn, and to think I actually considered you guys my friends." He shook his head as he mumbled something about snakes. 

Minho immediately claimed the armchair, pulling Jeongin into his lap. The youngest screeched but resigned to his fate, letting the elder coddle him. Chan sat next to Changbin and Jisung, being roped into a 3RACHA (the name of their music producing group) hug.

Once everyone was settled down, Hyunjin spoke, releasing his grip on Seungmin. "So, I called you all here for a reason." 

"You didn't call us." Jeongin interjected, grinning cheekily. 

Hyunjin huffed and stuck his tongue out at Jeongin. "Shut it, tiny!" Then he crossed his arms. "Seriously, though." He looked to Seungmin, silently asking him if he wanted to tell them or if Hyunjin should do it.

Seungmin shook his head, burying his face into Felix's shoulder. The Aussie frowned as he pulled Seungmin closer. 

Since Seungmin clearly didn't want to tell them, Hyunjin began. "Okay, so last night something happened. I don't entirely know what, but I do know that Seungmin was really upset. He called me and it sounded like he was panicking and so I came over to comfort him." The others looked at Seungmin with concern evident in their gazes. He couldn't see it though, face still pressed into Felix's shoulder.

Hyunjin continued. "And he told me a few things. One, he said that he missed us. Which, now that I realize it, we've been kinda distant lately. I know for me I just didn't want to bother him. I can't speak for the rest of you, but that's why I didn't really speak to him much. To be honest, I'm kind of mad at myself for that." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And then Seungmin said he was scared. Scared that we'd all grown up and move on from each other." 

Jisung opened his mouth to say something, brows furrowing, but Changbin clapped his hand over the younger's mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

Hyunjin suppressed a giggle, despite the situation. He looked over at Seungmin, tapping the boy's shoulder. Seungmin looked up at him and he smiled. "Do you wanna tell them the rest or should I?" 

Seungmin took in a deep breath and covered his face with his hands, mumbling something. Felix -the only one who heard him- let out a loud gasp, a smile lighting up his features. 

"For real?! That makes me so happy!" 

Seungmin uncovered his face and looked at Felix in confusion. "W-what?" 

Felix smiled at Seungmin, reached up his hand to brush it against the younger's cheek. "You should say it louder, Min." 

Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin, who nodded. He took in another deep breath and this time spoke in a normal volume. "I think I love you all. Like, not just as friend. I think I _love_ love you." 

"Like the kind when you give Chan coffee and he says he loves you, or Minho any time he's around Jisung?" Jeongin asked, earning him a cuff to the back of the head from Minho. "Ouch!" 

Seungmin giggled. "I think it's a Changbin when Felix smiles at him kinda love." 

"Whoa. You love us, like, a lot." Jisung stated, grinning at Changbin, who was glaring. 

"Does this mean we can stop beating around the bush and just all date each other?" Minho asked. "Because I know I love each of you a ton." 

"I mean, I'd be down. I love you all too." Jisung flashed a grin at everyone.

"Yes please!" Felix said, giggling.

Hyunjin nodded his head rapidly. "Absolutely. Yes."

"I think that's a good idea." Chan said, wrapping his arms around both Jisung and Changbin. The two leaned into his touch, making everyone else coo.

"Mhm! I think so too!" Jeongin smiled at Minho, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. 

"Minnie?" Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, wanting to let him give the final verdict. 

"I..." Seungmin looked at them all, warmth blooming in his chest. "I wanna try too. I really do love you guys." 

"Sweet, now that that's over..." Felix started peppering Seungmin's face with kisses. He pulled away with a smile, though it was slightly sad. "Min, I'd never leave any of you. Besides, do you really think I'll ever grow up?" He chuckled.

"It's true, he sleeps in pokemon footy pajamas." Changbin stated, making Felix sputter. 

Seungmin laughed too, before sighing. "I... I'm still a little scared, but I guess the future is still uncertain. But the present isn't." He smiled at them all. "I'm gonna be okay, as long as I have you guys here." 

~~

Things surprisingly didn't change a whole lot, other than the fact that Seungmin now saw each of them every day. Either Chan stopping him in the hallways to give him a kiss, or Jisung and Felix popping into the library to study with him, or eating lunch with all of them, or Jeongin walking home with him. 

That, and so many kisses were given throughout the day that it was kind of hard to keep track of who kissed who. They also began to pull Seungmin out of his shell; their requests for him to hang out now demands. And he agreed. Every time. 

Right now they were all sitting on the two couches in Chan/Jisung/Changbin/Minho/Jeongin's apartment. Seungmin was sitting with Changbin's head resting on his thigh. He closed his eyes, sighing in content.

He wouldn't give up any of this for the world. He hoped to god that it would last.

~~

And it did. 

Years later, when they had all graduated and gotten jobs, they were still together. They now lived in a large house, big enough for each of them to have rooms, though they often just slept together in the master bedroom. They had pushed together two beds and eventually added a third one to fit all of them. 

Seungmin woke up to Hyunjin trying to crawl out of his grip. He held onto Hyunjin tighter and whined, too sleepy to care about anything else. 

Hyunjin chuckled as he patted Seungmin's head. "Baby, I've got to go." Hyunjin worked at a dance studio with Felix, teaching mostly Elementary and Middle School kids how to dance. "When I get home I promise I'll cuddle with you, okay?"

Though he was still felt sad, Seungmin sat up. He was more awake now and he held up his hand, pinky extended. "Pinky promise?" It was a bit comical for two grown men to be doing a pinky promise, but Hyunjin just linked his pinky in Seungmin's and kissed his forehead. 

"I promise." 

"HOLD UP!" Felix burst through the door, shirt half buttoned. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT PROPERLY!" 

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at him in confusion and he turned back to the open door.

"HEY IS JISUNG STILL HERE?"

"COMING!" 

A few minutes later, Jisung popped his head into the door. "What's up?"

Felix dragged Jisung into the room, pulling him to stand in front of Hyunjin and Seungmin, both still sitting on the bed. "We need to show them how to do a proper pinky promise." 

Jisung tsked as he held up his hand. They linked pinkies and each kissed their own thumbs. Then they flipped their hands and pressed their thumbs together. "There. Sealing it with a kiss makes it all the more special." 

Seungmin giggled and held up his hand, pinky still linked with Hyunjin's. He kissed his thumb and waited for Hyunjin to do so as well. The elder rolled his eyes but followed suit. Then they pressed their thumbs together. "There. It's a deal." 

Hyunjin smiled and leaned forward to give Seungmin a kiss. Then he stood up and pecked both Jisung and Felix on the lips before he went to his own room to probably get dressed. 

Seungmin stood up and stretched his arms, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He glanced at the date and saw that it was his off day. He smiled widely and followed Jisung back down the stairs. Felix mumbled something about forgetting to gel his hair as he walked into the bathroom. 

Downstairs, Chan was in the kitchen, placing plates of pancakes on the table. "Alright, everyone come eat breakfast! Someone go get Changbin." He ruffled Seungmin's hair as the younger sat down next to him. 

Jeongin joined them and Jisung sped off to go get the other two. Minho was sitting at the table already, a blanket draped over his legs that had a suspiciously animal-shaped lump. Chan let out a sigh as he stared at Minho. 

"No cats at the table, Minho. We've talked about this." 

The man grumbled as he lifted the blanket up and set Dori down on the ground. The cat padded off and Seungmin smiled as he started to eat. Everyone else gathered at the table, sitting down as well. Today Felix, Hyunjin, Minho, and Jeongin all had to go to work. Seungmin had an off day, and Chan, Changbin, and Jisung all worked from home. 

After they finished breakfast and everyone finished getting ready, Seungmin made sure to say goodbye to each of them, pecking them on the lips and hugging them tightly. Jeongin latched onto him and wouldn't let go until Chan and Minho had to physically pry him off so he wouldn't be late. 

Seungmin contentedly watched his lovers all leave, knowing that by the end of the day they'd all return to him. They always did. 

And no, Felix never grew up, still occasionally wearing pokemon footy pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this might be me kinda projecting but i actually got the idea from the song Come Hang Out by AJR. that's what the title and the first two lines in the summary are from. its a good song and as i was listening to it i was like, 'hold on, i got an idea!'
> 
> so i hope y'all liked this! comment if there's any mistakes that i made, however. i didn't really edit it thoroughly XD. 
> 
> the reason is bc i was pissed. i wrote like, a lot of it last night and shut my laptop off. my stickynotes (where i had written it) autosave, so i thought it would be fine. buT NOPE THEY GOT "CORRUPTED" and so i lost what i had written. but ive dealt with that before lol.
> 
> so i rewrote it and added the so-and-so years later part.


End file.
